Kurt's Revolution
by NikiGrace
Summary: Blaine's actions after Rachel's party cause Kurt to decide it's high time for some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's Revolution

Niki

Author's Note: Spoilers for Special Education and Blame it on the Alcohol

Kurt gulped his double drip coffee in fear and anticipation as he watched the train wreck of Rachel greet a clueless Blaine.

"Hey Rachel what's going on?"

Rachel grabbed Blaine's Dalton jacket lapels and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt was conflicted as he watched Blaine's face. It was obvious that there weren't the same fireworks in that kiss as the one last weekend.

"Huh, yep I'm gay. One hundred percent gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me Rachel. Listen save my space in line will ya? I'm going to go hit the restroom."

Kurt sat with his mouth open at Blaine's tactless response to the kiss. Although he was still angry with Rachel for going after the man she knew he had a crush on, Rachel was still a friend – all be it in the loosest sense of the word. He put his coffee down, prepared to be the supportive friend, "That was hard wasn't it?"

"Are you kidding? That was amazing. I am speechless. I just had a relationship with a guy that turned out to be gay. That is so writing gold. Oh, okay I have to go compose but thank you. Thank you." She kissed him and ran out the door.

Kurt watched Rachel walk away and could help thinking that Blaine was kind of a douche bag. First he kisses Rachel, then he sings to her, only to go on a date with her. Then Blaine proceeded to thank her for confirming that he was 100% gay. What a douche. It was at that moment that he connected Blaine's actions with him with what had happened with Rachel.

"Hey Kurt I didn't know you were here." Blaine smiled serenely at Kurt. "Where'd Rachel go? I thought she was going to save my place in line."

"She said something about writing gold and composing and left."

"Huh, so what do want to do today?"

Kurt could believe that Blaine was actually that clueless. Did the golden boy of the Warblers actually think that his actions were normal behavior? "Nothing, I'm leaving."

Blaine frowned and his lip stuck out in a slight pout, "Leaving? Don't you want to hang out?"

Kurt walked away without responding. He was beginning to seriously question his taste in men – a slightly homophobic narcissist and a gay self-centered douche bag. This was the same man that told him he would never fit in if he tried to get noticed. The thing Kurt always liked most about himself was his individuality something that he'd lost since starting at Dalton. Maybe transferring was a mistake. No, moving wasn't a mistake - letting Blaine and the rest of the Warblers tell him who he should be was the mistake.

Was Blaine another Jesse? Was the whole friendship a ruse to stop him from helping New Directions take Nationals? Kurt shook his head at his own fanciful thoughts. No, he had never sung a solo in any of New Directions' competitions. There was no reason the Warblers would consider him a threat to their glee club.

No, this was no conspiracy. It was assimilation. Last year he'd had a diva off against Rachel to sing a solo now he was reduced to humming and swaying the background. The last time he'd actually sang was a duet with Blaine and before that was his audition for the solo for Sectionals.

He should have been suspicious of the invite to audition. Kurt had only been a Warbler for a day and all of a sudden they gave him a chance to sing a solo. If he hadn't been so blind to Blaine's charms he would have recognized the invite for what it was – the carrot. They'd shown him the stick when he made helpful suggestions and then they threw him a carrot because he followed like the sheep they all were. Blaine was the only one allowed to sing a solo for the Warblers. Nick had tried out for a solo six times without ever getting one.

Kurt was no sheep. He was fabulous. It was high time he started acting like it. He'd helped the Cheerios win their championship with fourteen and a half minutes of Celine Dion sung entirely in French. Kurt was a winner not a sheep.

The Diva was back!

/I haven't decided if this is a one shot. Anyone interested in more?/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Plan

Step one appearance. The Dalton uniform screamed boring pretentious white bred male. What he needed was a way to stand out without breaking the rules but how could he do that? Kurt sat down on his bed and looked at all the fabulous outfits in his closet that were going to waste. There was only so much accessories could do for an outfit. Dalton didn't allow hats in class so shoes and a snazzy satchel were really all he had to work with in the accessory department. He wasn't really a jewelry kind of guy. Maybe a strategically placed scarf?

He stood up and looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. Maybe the uniform wasn't all bad; it just needed a little tweaking. Tailoring would go a long way in making the outfit show off his trim waist and broad shoulders. Shortening the jacket would show off his best asset. The rule book didn't say anything against it either. Adding one of his favorite scarves to his vintage Bob Mackey satchel would make him feel more like him self.

Step two attitude. The biggest change he'd made since attending Dalton was the loss of his individuality. He would never have let the dumb jocks at McKinley change him as much as the Warblers had. Kurt was so anxious to fit in he had forgotten who he really was. He was a proud gay man that was never afraid to go after what he wanted. He'd worn a silver dress and five inch heals when he and the girls sang their tribute to Lady Gaga. He was fabulous and it was about time he acted like it.

It was no wonder that he hadn't had a date since he started at Dalton. No one wants to date a sheep, well no one he wanted to date anyway. Maybe it was time for the ice queen to make an appearance. As that old commercial said, 'Never let them see you sweat.' Blaine wasn't the only dolphin in the Dalton sea. Boys should be lined up outside his door to take him out.

Kurt thought about what kind of guy that he was attracted to. Considering his past crushes he liked a guy that was popular, nice, and handsome. With that wish list it shouldn't be too hard to find someone. Maybe he should look into some of the other clubs or even some of Dalton's sports teams.

With a grin, it was time to show a little school spirit. In order to get noticed, he had to be available. Football and hockey still left a bad taste in his mouth, unfortunately literally, because of Karofsky's mouth tasted like a mixture of tobacco and Funions. Dalton had a swim team and a soccer team both showed promise. While he could probably do pretty well on the swim team, chlorine would be hell on his luscious locks. He could still cheer them on. Kurt didn't know much about soccer but he was willing to make an effort to learn and could cheer them on as well. In fact the goalie was in his biology class. Tomorrow Kurt would take a look at the campus message boards to see if there were any other clubs he was interested in joining. Now if he could just get his fellow gays to wear name tags. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the Finn affair.

Step three was more up in the air than the other two. What should he do about the Warblers? He truly enjoyed singing with them but they were entirely too turgid. They had absolutely no chance against Vocal Adrenaline. The Warblers dance routine suffered because of the sticks perpetually stuck up their uptight asses. While Blaine admittedly had a nice voice, it was time for the Warblers to feature more range.

The number they performed in the Gap attack, all be it painful, showed real dancing talent of several of the Warblers. Wes clearly wasn't taking advantage of everyone's talents. Maybe it was time to overthrow the David and Wes regime. Kurt wasn't sure about Thad the third member of the counsel. He never really agreed or disagreed with the gavel banging Senior. In fact he thought he saw a smirk on Thad's face when Kurt mentioned working in a coal mine. If he couldn't convince Wes and David that it was time for a new style, then it was time for new leadership. He wouldn't stand around and watch the Warblers lose. Surely there were others that agreed.

Kurt knew he nailed his audition with Don't Cry for Me Argentina but that wasn't his choice – it was Rachel's. He never should have asked for her help. His next choice would have to be more inventive. And while he was sorry that the Warblers winning Regional's would mean the end to McKinley's Glee club, it was time to serve Rachel with a little taste of what Kurt Hummel could do.

He needed the perfect song to appeal to Warblers. He could pull aside those who he felt had the best dance moves and the best voices to be his entourage. While he regretted the fact that he would never sing another duet with Blaine he was ready to move on. The song had to be out there but still a crowd pleaser. Madonna's Material Girl would be fantastic but not quite right. Pink's So What was a little too angry for what he was trying to say. This song had to be undeniably Kurt Hummel but also fit in with the Warblers' narrow sensibilities or maybe just outside it.

He waited outside the door to be announced as the next soloist. He was proud of his accomplishments. He even had a date Friday night with the goalie of Dalton's soccer team. Dave was tall, dark and handsome. He couldn't sing a note but he was really good with his hands. He had walked into class to whispers and comments about his newly tailored uniform. He'd had several complements and a few inquiries on where he'd gotten it done. At first Kurt was hesitant to let them in on his secret but who was he to stand in the way of someone that wanted to evolve fashionably?

He heard his backup singer start up the music and threw open the doors just for he belted out the first line.

Where's all my souls sisters  
Let me hear ya'll flow sisters

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

He met Marmalarde down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalarde

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
on her black satin sheets  
is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalarde

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi 

He saw Thad jump up and join with the other Warblers joining them in the chorus.

We come through with the money and the garter belt  
Let 'em know we got that cake  
Straight up the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Better get that dough sisters

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocolata what?  
Creole Lady Marmalarde

Marmalarde  
Lady Marmalarde  
Marmalarde

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Colour of café au lait  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
More more more

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
Livin' the grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep  
More more more

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalarde

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Creole Lady Marmalarde ooh yes

David tapped his foot but refused to move until Wes sighed sat down his gavel with a slow smile. David immediately followed Wes as he joined everyone in their standing ovation.

Still coming down from his success at practice, Kurt sat sipping his Mocha at the coffee shop where it all began. He still felt kind of bad about what he said about bisexual guys in that coffee shop. Kurt didn't think that bisexuals were just partially closeted gays. He was angry. The man he had considered a mentor wasn't the perfect role model that he needed. It wasn't Blaine's fault he had doubts. It was just that those doubts involved Rachel. The same girl that took everything he ever wanted. She got Finn. She got the solos. She got acceptance. Kurt was turning over a new leaf to be more mature so he should make sure to apologize to Blaine. Maybe eventually they could be friends again that is once he didn't look at the man and think, 'he's so dreamy.'

He picked up his phone without looking at the display when it vibrated on his desk. It was Rachel. Really? He so didn't want to talk to her. Kurt tuned back into the conversation when she asked, "So do you want to?"

"Want what?"

"To go showing of Funny Girl at the Regal on Saturday?"

"Rachel let me break it down for you. We are not friends. There is no way in hell I would ever go anywhere with you of my own free will."

"Why!"

Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear before her shrill cry pierced his eardrum. "Really Rachel? Think back a couple of weeks ago. The sleepover at Mercedes house. What did we discuss?"

"Um."

"Right. I believe I made it perfectly clear that I was in love with Blaine yet not one week later you go on a date with him. Not only did I tell you I like him but you know he's gay. You had no chance with him. It's like you did it on purpose just to hurt me. I can't be friends with someone who only thinks of themselves. So no I don't want to go to the movies with you."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're Rachel. It's your M.O. to go after what you want no matter who you step on. You told Finn about the baby because you want him for yourself, you sent Sunshine to a crack house because she sang better than you, and you cheated on Finn with Puck because you were jealous of something that happened when you weren't even together. You are a bitch. And while normally I would find that a perfectly acceptable trait in a friend, you are also disloyal." He hung up the phone without waiting for a response. Maybe being mature could wait.

AN: Sorry I accidently delted chapter 1 when trying to upload the 2nd one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
